Legame
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Ezio, jeune italien insouciant et épicurien voit sa vie basculer du jour au lendemain suite à l'arrestation de son père & ses frères pour une obscure raison. Les évènements s'enchaînent et s'imposent à lui, manquant de le noyer, mais il doit continuer. Il va alors faire la rencontre de Paola, tenancière de la Rosa Colta, qui va lui apporter une aide et un réconfort inattendus.
1. Introduction

Parce que les sentiments d'Ezio, en dehors de sa colère à l'encontre d'Alberti et des Templiers, n'ont jamais été dépeint et que j'adore son duo avec Paola. J'ai donc décidé d'humaniser encore un peu notre petit chou tout en creusant le passé de la demoiselle.

* * *

" _Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis._ "

La **Confrérie des Assassins** ou **Hashashins** au Moyen Âge, est une organisation secrète mondiale composée d'assassins ennemis jurés des Templiers , contre lesquels ils mènent dans l'ombre une guerre éternelle, des origines de l'humanité à nos jours.  
Cette dernière existe depuis au moins 456 avant J.-C. et a traversé les siècles, en agissant durant l'Empire romain, le Moyen Âge, la Renaissance, la Révolution industrielle et jusqu'à l'ère moderne.

 _"Ta lame ne versera pas le sang d'un innocent.  
Montre-toi, mais reste invisible.  
Jamais tu ne mettrais la Fraternité en danger."_


	2. Chapitre 1

\- La rumeur, _messere_... Est-ce bien vrai? S'enquit Annetta dont le chuchotement forcé par leur entourage trahissait l'angoisse, les mains poliment croisées sur son tablier.

Ezio dévisagea la si loyale servante de la famille, touché par la détresse sincère qui tirait ses traits juvéniles et harmonieux et par les efforts qu'elle déployait afin de lui venir en aide, mais le mutisme qu'il observait révélait la valeur de cette fameuse rumeur. Il n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot depuis l'arrestation des hommes de la famille Auditore da Firenze, craignant qu'un traître ne se tapisse dans le moindre recoin, aux aguets et prêt à le mettre au fer puisque ce truand d'Alberti avait mis sa tête à prix. Il avait néanmoins accepté de rencontrer cette âme si charitable face à la demeure. Il s'en serait beaucoup voulu si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire tenter le diable pour une rencontre.

En dépit de son emploi qui pouvait la qualifier de sotte puisqu'il ne fallait pas être érudit pour astiquer le sol et repriser le linge abîmé, Annetta ne l'était guère et, bien malheureusement, le regard vitreux de son maître valait milles mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage se crispa et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler sous l'assaut imminent des larmes.

\- Même Petruccio? L'adorable petit Petruccio?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer, mais la capuche de son curieux costume dissimulait ses traits aux passants. Il baissa néanmoins le regard sur le pavé poussiéreux de la rue et déglutit dans l'espoir de faciliter la tâche de rester maître de lui-même en cet instant où sa vie si paisible avait basculé pour devenir un Enfer.

S'il parlait, surtout de ce terrible événement, il se briserait... Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas se le permettre.

Face à lui, Annetta ne put retenir un sanglot puis s'empressa de se couvrir la bouche d'une de ses petites mains tremblantes comme si l'expression de son chagrin était la pire marque de félonie. Elle était horrifiée par le déroulement absurde de ces évènements, mais le fait que Petruccio, le petit dernier de la famille, ce doux rêveur de 8 ans, ait également fait les frais de cette infâme injustice lui était inconcevable.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce petit ange innocent? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, tout comme votre si bon père et votre frère, Federico. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Moi non plus et je dois justement régler cette question... Ne pleurez pas s'il vous plaît, Annetta. Vous allez attirer les regards et on va croire que je joue les goujats avec vous, comme avec toutes les autres, la réprimanda le noble avec une douceur rassurante et une tentative d'humour bienvenue qui soutira une ombre de sourire à la brune. Le fait qu'il évoque ses relations turbulentes avec les femmes dans cet affreux contexte était perturbant, mais elle devina que c'était sa façon d'affronter le drame. Nous en parlerons une fois en sécurité. Menez-moi au refuge que vous avez trouvé pour Mère et Claudia, je vous prie.

\- Bien sûr. Je les ai amené chez ma sœur, au nord du Duomo et je sais qu'elles y sont en sécurité, le rassura la domestique qui finissait d'essuyer ses larmes à l'aide de ses doigts puis elle tenta de capter le regard de son maître sous la capuche, mais ce dernier la fuyait. Elles n'ont pas eu vent de la terrible nouvelle... Suivez-moi.

\- Les gardes sont à ma recherche, je vais passer par les toits et faire en sorte de ne pas vous perdre de vue. Soyez prudente.

La brune opina du chef avec un sourire forcé avant de se mettre en marche. Ezio bifurqua alors dans la ruelle vide à sa droite puis escalada promptement le mur jusqu'au toit en s'agrippant aux aspérités de la pierre et rebords de fenêtres. Il s'arrêta quelques instants afin de profiter de l'air frais et des rayons chaleureux du soleil sur son visage, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait le jour, puis il courut jusqu'au bord du toit pour sauter sur celui du bâtiment voisin sans le moindre faux pas.  
Ses escapades avec son frère et ses courses dans les rues pour échapper aux pères furieux de ses conquêtes lui avaient enseigné l'agilité et la dextérité, et il trouvait à présent une utilité à ses filouteries.

Le trajet jusqu'à ce curieux refuge dura une bonne vingtaine minutes, et le jeune homme mit ce temps à profit pour réfléchir sur cette situation qui lui paraissait totalement irréelle.

Tant d'évènements en un si court laps de temps. Un trop plein d'émotions diverses déferlaient en lui tel un tsunami qui pulvérisaient la moindre de ses croyances.

Incompréhension. Fureur. Chagrin. Culpabilité. Deuil.

Tout cela se mêlait dans son esprit au point de le brouiller, mais il ne démontrait néanmoins aucun symptôme d'épuisement alors qu'il cavalait dans Florence depuis presque 24 heures, soit depuis hier après-midi, l'instant fatidique où il était rentré à la demeure familiale après sa livraison pour la trouver sens-dessus dessous, seules sa mère, devenue muette, et sa sœur présentes pour lui expliquer la situation.  
Malgré la prudence requise et le contrôle qu'il s'imposait, la scène matinale le hantait constamment.  
Son esprit le forçait à revivre _encore et encore_ l'exécution de son père, ainsi que Federico et Petruccio, ses frères, ainsi que la trahison d'Uberto Alberti, un soi-disant fidèle ami qui avait vendu son camarade sans vergogne de façon à le condamner à mort. L'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti face à cette estrade de bois, ce théâtre de l'horreur sur lequel avait dansé les corps inertes de sa famille au bout de cordes avant de disparaître sous une trappe, l'assaillait alors avec fracas et sa gorge se nouait à l'en faire suffoquer.

Et puis il y avait les deux gardes qu'il avait dû tuer pour se défendre en sortant de chez lui – ses premiers assassinats – et cette pièce dissimulée derrière un mur du bureau patriarcale, ce coffre qui contenait des documents nébuleux, une panoplie d'armes et l'étrange costume composé d'un manteau à ample capuche blanc, d'un plastron, jambières et gantelets.

Ezio s'en était vêtu avec émotion, mué par un curieux sens du devoir, et bien conscient que ce costume avait une signification particulière, tout comme le fait qu'il soit la propriété de son défunt père.

Que lui cachait donc son père? Pourquoi le faire capturer puis cruellement exécuter en dépit des preuves de son innocence? Pourquoi également condamner ses frères? Pourquoi cette trahison d'Alberti? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier?

L'unique évidence à ses yeux était que la présence de cette pièce secrète et ce costume étaient liées à l'arrestation inopinée de sa famille et la pendaison.

Tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit tourmenté et ne lui ne laisseraient pas de répit tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé chaque réponse. En attendant, elles avaient fait naître en son sein un sentiment nouveau en lui, d'abord une infime flamme lorsqu'il avait trouvé la demeure retournée, et allant grossissant en apprenant l'arrestation de Giovanni et ses frères, pour continuer à enfler devant le tableau de leur exécution qui se peignait sous ses yeux ébahis: la fureur qui conduisait à la soif de vengeance.  
Mais pour l'instant il devait s'assurer que la seule famille qui lui restait se portait bien, la lourde tâche de leur annoncer la mort de leur mari et père, enfants et frères lui incombait et il avait besoin d'apprendre afin de mettre son plan à exécution. Certes, son intrépide vie lui avait enseigné les rudiments, mais il lui restait bien des arts à maîtriser pour commettre un sans-faute. L'art de la discrétion, de persuasion, du combat à l'aide de techniques et parades... et l'art de tuer.

Le survivant remarqua que les rues s'étaient modifiées, bien plus encombrées et le pavé laissait place à la terre et aux graviers. Ils avaient donc quitté les quartiers fastueux, ce qui était un bon plan afin que sa mère et sa sœur soient plus à l'abri.

Il se laissa glisser le long d'une façade arrière dans une ruelle déserte et rejoignit la domestique qui patientait devant la porte d'un bâtiment qui se distinguait par les tentures rouges égayant la façade, avec cette fâcheuse manie plutôt suspecte de se triturer les mains sur son tablier en jetant des regards inquisiteurs aux alentours. Heureusement, les soldats ne s'étaient pas encore aventurés jusque dans ce périmètre turbulent et un brin sordide.  
Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la jeune femme alors que son nouveau maître approchait, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir eu à portée de regard durant son cheminement. Cette dernière se permit un sourire amène, ravie de constater qu'il n'arborait pas la moindre égratignure – bien qu'habituée à le voir rentrer au petit matin couvert de poussière et avec une estafilade au visage - puis elle poussa la porte sans se donner la peine de frapper.

Annetta était sûre d'elle.

\- Hmmm... On a dû se tromper d'endroit, fit remarquer le noble qui balayait du regard la pièce bondée où régnait un joyeux désordre, les sourcils froncés puis il abaissa sa capuche afin de révéler son visage juvénile à la peau halée.

Une moue réprobatrice vint plisser le minois de la brune devant la cicatrice qui traversait verticalement la partie gauche de ses lèvres, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire car ses yeux étaient cernés et il semblait vraiment éprouvé par ces évènements, malgré sa vaillance coutumière.

Quelle tristesse de devoir affronter une telle tragédie à 17 ans ! Pas même adulte et il se retrouvait déjà à devoir endosser le rôle de justicier pour un père et des frères partis trop tôt.

Le lieu dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer n'avait rien d'une demeure paisible où les femmes de la famille Auditore pourraient trouver le repos nécessaire à leur rétablissement mais leur assurait néanmoins une discrétion de par le monde qui se pressait là... A condition qu'il ne s'agisse pas de gardes zélés.  
La pièce qui servait de hall d'accueil et le vaste salon sur lequel il ouvrait étaient chargés de fioritures, de plantes bien entretenues, de tentures rouges vives qui ornaient les murs et des paravents cloisonnaient des espaces plus intimes, donnant un aspect assez chargé à cette salle comble. Dedans se pavanaient des femmes aguichantes de tous âges, mais toujours dotées de charme, aux corsages indécents qui révélaient leurs épaules et décolletés, avec des jupons sans fin qui froufroutaient sur le parquet alors qu'elles lançaient des œillades enjôleuses et riaient aux plaisanteries des hommes, juchées sur leurs genoux. Un grand escalier courait le long des murs et menait à plusieurs étages – vu la hauteur du bâtiment – qui devaient comporter les chambres destinées à tout ce petit monde et appartements privés.

Ezio savait pertinemment où il se trouvait bien que n'ayant jamais eu recours à ce service car jouant de sa nonchalance et son charme naturel pour amadouer ses prétendantes : ces femmes fort peu vêtues qui virevoltaient et pouffaient telles des oisillons étaient des _courtisanes_ et ses hommes – et rares femmes effrontées – des _clients_ venant dépenser leurs florins pour un délicieux instant hors du temps et où leurs souhaits seraient exaucés. Si leurs bourses leur permettaient.

Sa mère et sa sœur étaient hébergées dans un _bordel_.

Malgré l'incongruité du fait, une ambiance joviale était au rendez-vous avec ces rires, discussions enfiévrées et ce petit air de violon qui s'échappait du salon et ces dames n'étant pas en vue, on pouvait estimer qu'elles étaient bel et bien en paix à l'étage, préservant ainsi leur vertu et leur sécurité.

\- Non... Non, c'est bien ici, répliqua Annetta alors qu'elle le dépassait tandis qu'un sourire amusé jouant sur ses fines lèvres.

 **[Jesper Kyd – The Madam]**

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira alors le regard d'Ezio et une femme ne tarda pas à émerger de derrière un paravent qui la cachait des clients, mais lui permettait d'épier leurs moindres faits et gestes.  
La grâce accompagnait le moindre de ses pas alors qu'elle approchait du duo avec un sourire amène qui illuminait son visage aux hautes pommettes et parut hypnotiser le jeune homme.  
Sa longue robe en brocart de soie pourpre et or au décolleté carré révélait une poitrine avantageuse et mettait sa silhouette sinueuse en valeur tout en reflétant son rang et sa fortune – toutes les femmes ne pouvaient en effet se permettre une telle robe - sa crinière brune était dissimulée sous un voile rose sombre qui dégageait néanmoins sa nuque délicate ornée d'un pendentif et un rang de perle ceignait son front.  
Elle était en somme fort élégante et séduisante, mais dégageait une aura de sagesse et de mystère qui la différenciait des courtisanes à ses ordres.

Fidèle à lui-même et se surprenant à retrouver ses mauvaises manies dans ce contexte compliqué, le jeune homme la détailla rapidement du regard non sans admiration devant son port altier et son apparence flatteuse puis se ravisa par respect.  
Il n'allait tout de même pas retomber dans ses travers en ce terrible instant et qui plus est avec la femme – nettement plus âgée que lui – qui hébergeait sa famille !

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, _messere_ Ezio. Annetta m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Je comprends pourquoi, fit la tenancière de la Rosa Colta d'une voix grave et suave qui lui rendit la pareille en l'observant sans fard de la tête au pied avec un sourire suggestif, ne se formalisant pas de cet étrange costume.

Annetta les abandonna à cet échange en s'éclipsant à l'étage pour Dieu sait quelle mission, sereine quant à la réaction d'Ezio. Il était entre de bonnes mains.

\- Vous êtes bien trop aimable, _ma donna_ , rétorqua le jeune homme en baissant poliment la tête afin de lui présenter ses hommages de façon plus distinguée, une main sur le cœur.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Paola.

Elle se permettait de le tutoyer à cause de la différence d'âge qui les séparait – une vingtaine d'années – et cela ne le perturba aucunement car il était à l'aise en sa présence.

\- Je vous remercie d'accueillir ma famille, Paola.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, assura Paola avec un nouveau sourire avenant, les mains croisées à l'avant de sa robe. Ezio tenta de sonder son regard – réputé pour être le miroir de l'âme – et l'expression de son visage dans l'espoir de décrypter ses réelles intentions, mais elle ne respirait que la bonté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison de son geste et ce qu'elle avait à cacher. Depuis la trahison d'Alberti, il se méfiait de tous, même une ombre. Tu dois être fatigué, tu ne veux pas te reposer? Les filles peuvent te préparer une chambre.

Cette sollicitude lui paraissait réellement suspecte. Que devait-elle à sa famille ? Savait-elle quelque chose à propos de cette exécution ? Était-ce un plan machiavélique orchestré avec sa sœur pour les livrer à Alberti et ses compères invisibles ? Ou était-elle juste une honnête femme avec le cœur sur la main?  
Il avait pourtant tant envie de croire qu'aucun intérêt néfaste ne la poussait à agir de la sorte, mais le temps de l'insouciance, où le retournement de veste d'un ami n'était dû qu'à un désaccord sur une femme, était révolu.

Malgré ces nouvelles interrogations, sa chaleureuse proposition n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Quelques heures de sommeil auraient pourtant été plus que bienvenues, tout comme la compagnie de cette envoûtante et si charitable femme, peu importe ses secrets, mais la vengeance n'attendait pas.

\- Non _grazie_ , je dois partir, déclina finalement l'italien en agitant la main dans un geste de refus et tournant derechef les talons.

\- Quoi? Mais où vas-tu? S'inquiéta la brune qui esquissa un pas pour le suivre et tendit la main dans sa direction comme pour le rattraper, ne voyant que trop combien les évènements l'avaient épuisé et l'impact que cela aurait sur sa vigilance.

\- Tuer Uberto Alberti.

\- Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles te venger, mais le _Gonfaloniere_ est un homme puissant. Tu n'es pas un assassin, Ezio, rappela-t-elle en pointant l'index dans sa direction dans un geste fort familier sans se départir de sa sérénité plutôt effrayante pour un inconnu, mais cela sonna comme un défi à ses oreilles.

\- Epargnez-moi vos discours ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui refusait d'être jugé et conseillé par une inconnue, certes charmante , mais qui n'était pas en mesure de comprendre l'épreuve qu'il endurait et le gouffre que la mort de sa famille avait ouvert en son âme.

Et puis que savait-elle de l'homme qu'il était ?

\- Mais tu pourrais le devenir.

Le noble italien se figea à l'entente de ses paroles, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement, mais ne se retourna pas afin qu'elle ne saisisse pas la stupéfaction qui le métamorphosait. Quelque chose dans l'intonation plus grave et traînante de Paola dressait les poils sur ses bras car laissait entendre qu'elle était plus qu'une tenancière raffinée.  
Il était vrai que sa profession pouvait la forcer à dépasser certaines limites à l'égard de certains clients outrecuidants, mais de là à admettre que tuer était la solution, il y avait un monde.

\- Et c'est vous qui allez m'apprendre à tuer? S'enquit le survivant d'un ton sardonique qui démontrait qu'il n'apportait néanmoins peu de crédit à une femme dans ce domaine. L'art de la guerre et de tuer était l'apanage des hommes.

\- Non, mais par contre, je peux t'apprendre à survivre... Viens.

'' _A quoi joue-t-elle, bon Dieu ? Quelque chose de curieux se trame là-dessous._ '' Nota Ezio in petto bien que la suivant docilement dans le hall, convaincu par son flegme constant et sa prestance bien trop imposante pour une courtisane, les sourcils froncés.  
Il fixa sa crinière brune tombant au creux de ses reins se balançant au rythme de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à la rattraper et marcher à sa hauteur afin de se mettre sur un pied d'égalité tandis qu'elle appelait certaines employées d'un claquement de doigts impérieux.

\- Maintenant que tu n'as plus de foyer et que tu es forcé de survivre par tes propres moyens, il faut que tu apprennes comment. Fini la belle vie et les fanfaronnades, tu dois à présent avoir recours à la discrétion, commença Paola en le guidant à travers le salon puis jusqu'à un petit jardin situé à l'arrière, tous s'empressant de s'écarter pour lui céder passage tandis que le jeune homme l'écoutait attentivement. Je ne te dis pas de disparaître, au contraire, mais d'être invisible aux yeux de la population. Pour échapper aux gardes tout comme à l'attention de la foule, embrasse-la. Maitrise-la afin d'en faire ton allié, noie-toi en elle pour en faire partie intégrante comme le font mes courtisanes, devenir un grain insignifiant, ainsi personne ne te prêtera attention et tu pourras évoluer comme bon te semble sans crainte. Une fois que tu l'auras maîtrisée, tu comprendras qu'elle sera ta première ressource pour subvenir à tes besoins. N'ai pas peur de leur dérober de l'argent... Mais surtout, ne leur fait aucun mal pour parvenir à tes fins sauf s'ils sont coupables d'abominations, mais c'est un autre problème.

\- Donc je dois m'intégrer à la foule pour me cacher tout en volant de l'argent ? Logique et Astucieux... Mais trop facile, ajouta Ezio alors qu'un léger rire le secouait, entouré de courtisanes qui se pâmaient devant son minois, bien qu'impressionné par sa ruse.

\- En effet puisque tu es recherché à travers toute la cité, ironisa la brune en le toisant avec une pointe de dédain factice, un poing sur la hanche et le menton levé dans une posture bravade, le piquant ainsi à vif. Cesse de faire le malin et viens me prouver ce dont tu es capable.

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répliquer, la courtisane tourna de nouveau les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie débouchant sur la rue, tenant sa robe à l'aide d'une main afin qu'elle ne traîne pas dans la poussière. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, Ezio lui emboîta le pas avec résolution, prêt à suivre son apprentissage, un sourire enjoué tirant le coin balafré de ses lèvres.

En dépit de ses fanfaronnades, cet enseignement dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi car maints passants se plaignirent de lui aussi bien durant l'épreuve de la dissimulation que dans celle du vol à la dérobée. Paola étant un professeur exigeant, elle attendait de lui la perfection, le faisant réitérer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une ombre parmi les autres, se fondant dans la masse et plongeant sa main dans une bourse garnie sans soulever la moindre protestation. Elle ne prit malgré tout aucun plaisir à le voir trimer ainsi car elle savait que cela était nécessaire à sa formation pour sa nouvelle vie et qu'il l'en remercierait plus tard.

Une fois cela achevé et les techniques maîtrisées par un Ezio déconfit, mais à présent avec la certitude que cette femme le traitait avec égard, sans arrière-pensée – parce que quelqu'un qui planifiait de vous tuer ne pouvait pas être si motivé à vous aider à vous en sortir – regagna le jardin. La tenancière de la maison de passe aborda alors le sujet des armes comme s'il s'agissait de la météo et révéla avoir dérobé son gantelet et la lame à l'aide de ce qu'elle venait de lui enseigner.  
Le jeune noble ne pipa mot devant cette habile démonstration, mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait de se méfier de cette femme, mais une autre lui assurait qu'il pouvait lui vouer une confiance aveugle.  
Le rire de cette dernière devant sa mine ahurie lui réchauffa néanmoins le cœur dans ce climat si tendu.

Le temps de se procurer une lame en état de fonctionnement était donc venu et la brune lui indiqua que Leonardo da Vinci, l'artiste candide qu'affectionnait sa mère, était l'homme de la situation.

Une chose étrange de plus à rajouter à sa longue liste d'anomalies.

\- Avant de partir, juste une question... Pourquoi m'apporter votre aide, à moi, un inconnu? Interrogea le noble, cette question le taraudant depuis l'instant de leur rencontre.

La chaleur quitta le visage harmonieux de la courtisane alors qu'elle le dévisageait de ses grands yeux chocolat, semblant le jauger afin de décider s'il méritait de savoir ou non.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été trahie, se borna à répondre Paola en relevant sa manche droite afin d'exhiber son avant-bras brûlé, la chair tendre devenue un amas sec et rouge tel une œuvre ratée que l'on aurait chiffonnée pour s'en débarrasser.

Sans voix car ému qu'elle accepte de lui montrer sa blessure et par l'affliction qui avait terni son regard pourtant flamboyant l'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme la suivi du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour regagner le calme de l'intérieur, le voile rose qui prenait des airs de capuchon dansant sur ses épaules.  
De nouveau livré à lui-même et avec un répertoire de questions encore plus fournis qu'à son arrivée, il quitta le bordel pour rejoindre Leonardo dans son ancien quartier en se creusant les méninges sur la nature de la brûlure de cette adroite courtisane et si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec ce désastre.

Paola était belle, rusée, mystérieuse et hardie, mais ce n'était pas pour ces qualités qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il s'était décidé à la laisser le guider. Non, il en était même venu si rapidement à lui faire confiance car, en plus d'héberger sa famille gratuitement, la brune était aussi compréhensive, sage et venait de dévoiler une sensibilité qui ne la rendait que plus intrigante encore.

* * *

Ezio ressortit de l'atelier de Leonardo bredouille et eut la surprise de découvrir que la nuit avait jeté son manteau de velours sur la République Florentine. L'artiste, qui se révélait donc aussi artisan, continuait son décryptage de la page de codex contenant les instructions de réparation que le jeune noble lui avait apporté et en aurait encore pour de longues heures, sans parler de la réparation en question.

Il se retrouvait donc livré à lui-même dans une cité qui le rejetait et où l'hiver commençait à prendre ses quartiers, sans foyer ni amis ou famille chez qui se réfugier dans la crainte de se voir livré aux autorités. Personne hormis sa mère Maria, sa sœur Claudia, qui se cachaient chez l'unique personne en qui il pouvait se fier en cette heure sombre où il fallait choisir ses alliés avec prudence: Paola.  
Oh bien sûr, il pouvait à présent rajouter le débonnaire Leonardo da Vinci, mais le jeune noble n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans un atelier plongé dans l'obscurité et qui abritait, en plus de peintures inachevées, des cadavres à divers stades de décomposition.

Avant de se mettre en chemin pour la Rosa Colta, le jeune homme leva les yeux sur la voûte du ciel afin d'admirer sa beauté en se frottant vigoureusement les bras et cela lui apporta un curieux réconfort. Son monde s'était écroulé, mais sa beauté naturelle était intacte.

La chaleur de l'établissement et le brouhaha qui l'accueillirent étaient des plus revigorants et voir Paola émerger de la foule passionnée, toujours avec son impeccable coiffure et sa robe un brin aguicheuse, afin de le saluer était ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant.

\- Puis-je voir Mère et ma sœur? s'enquit Ezio avec une pointe d'impatience tandis qu'il suivait la tenancière à l'écart, derrière un paravent du hall afin de prévenir tous risques et pour s'éloigner de la cacophonie de rires mêlés à l'air gaillard interprété par un orchestre.

\- Elles dorment déjà. Les jours ont raccourcis avec l'hiver, elles sont très éprouvées par la situation... Et tu as passé beaucoup de temps chez Leonardo, ajouta la belle brune avec un faux ton de reproche qui visait à le divertir et sa technique porta ses fruits, tandis qu'elle prenait ses aises sur le divan crème.

\- Il adore parler! Quel dommage, j'espère pouvoir les retrouver demain.

\- Tu en auras l'occasion, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle avec son éternel sourire amène, bien qu'il doute que ses clients aient le plaisir de l'admirer, puis elle l'observa prendre place à ses côtés avant de reprendre avec gravité: Bien, maintenant que je t'ai donné le savoir-faire et que Leonardo est en passe de te donner la lame, il ne te reste donc plus qu'à agir.

Se disant, Paola s'empara d'une de ses mains et ferma les siennes autour de façon à former un poing puissant et résolu alors qu'elle le toisait avec solennité. Cela aurait pu faire peur à une jeune personne pusillanime, mais ce n'était pas le cas du noble florentin, qui était de toute manière parfaitement en accord avec sa formatrice.  
Cette dernière esquissa un sourire satisfait face à la résolution qui animait son regard et déclara:

\- Mes filles m'ont informées qu'Alberti assistera à la représentation des œuvres de Verrochio demain soir, au cloître de _Santa Croce_. En attendant, récupère tes forces ici et entraîne-toi avec ta lame... Et _venge-toi_.

Une étincelle s'aviva dans le regard du brun, représentative de l'excitation presque bestiale qui l'animait de l'intérieur car sa soif de vengeance serait bientôt étanchée.  
Paola déposa un long baiser sur sa joue en gardant bien leurs mains jointes pour lui prouver son infaillible soutient et son affection, puis elle se redressa avec toute la délicatesse qui la caractérisait. Ezio la retint doucement par la main et riva son regard ardent sur son visage harmonieux tandis que sa formatrice le dévisageait, intriguée. Mais il ne fallait en aucun parler sans quoi cela briserait l'instant chaleureux qu'il avait tant mérité.

Le pauvre était égaré face au raz-de-marée qu'il affrontait et il avait parfois l'impression de ne plus penser clair. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il devait tuer ce perfide Alberti et que Paola, qui semblait avoir traversé des tourments similaires et s'être forgée un mental d'acier par des tragédies, était là.

Ezio se leva à son tour sans lâcher sa main et la courtisane le regarda approcher en silence, toujours droite et sereine bien que peu certaine de ses agissements. Il délia leurs mains et resta ainsi quelques instants, immobile à l'observer sans chercher à l'analyser... avant de l'étreindre.  
La tenancière s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras alors qu'il reposait la tête sur son épaule accueillante, émue par le désarroi qui émanait de ce si jeune homme puisqu'elle avait été confrontée à une tragédie similaire à l'âge de 8 ans.

Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme baignant dans la chaleur réconfortante de cette femme plus âgée, ce qui n'était qu'un détail dont il se moquait, alors que la vie fleurissait au-delà du paravent qui formait une muraille, que des couples éphémères se formaient au rythme du morceau endiablé sorti d'un autre monde.

Celui de l'innocence.


End file.
